Not applicable
Not applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the placement of large multi-ton prefabricated deck packages (e.g. oil and gas platforms, oil rigs) in an offshore environment upon a usually partially submerged jacket that extends between the seabed and the water surface. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to the use of a moving lifting assembly which is preferably barge supported that can place a very large deck package upon an offshore marine jacket foundation without the use of enormous lifting booms such as form a part of derrick barges, offshore cranes, and the like, and wherein opposed short booms are connected with a frame or compressive spreader members that enable use of suspended slings to lift the deck package
2. General Background
In the offshore oil and gas industry, the search for oil and gas is often conducted in a marine environment. Sometimes the search takes place many miles offshore. Oil and gas well drilling takes place in many hundreds of feet of water depth.
The problem of drilling oil wells offshore and then producing these wells has been solved in part by the use of enormous fixed-or floating platform structures with foundations that are mostly submerged, but usually extending a number of feet above the water surface. Upon this foundation (or xe2x80x9cjacketxe2x80x9d, tension leg platform (xe2x80x9cTLPxe2x80x9d), or SPAR, etc. as it is called in the art) there is usually placed a very large prefabricated rig or deck platform. The term xe2x80x9cdeck platformxe2x80x9d as used herein should be understood to include any of a large variety of prefabricated structures that are placed on an offshore foundation to form a fixed or floating offshore platform. Thus, a xe2x80x9cdeck-platformxe2x80x9d can include, e.g. a drilling rig, a production platform, a crew quarters, living quarters, or the like.
As an example of one offshore foundation, a supporting jacket is usually a very large multi-chord base formed of multiple sections of structural tubing or pipe that are welded together. Such jackets have been used for a number of years for the purpose of supporting large deck platforms in an offshore environment.
The jacket or foundation is usually prefabricated on land in a fabrication yard, preferably adjacent to a navigable waterway. The completed jacket can be placed upon a large transport barge so that it can be moved to the drill site where it will be placed upon the ocean floor. As an example, an offshore jacket can be several hundred feet in length. The size of the jacket is of course a function of the depth of water in which the rig will be placed. A five hundred (500) foot water depth at the drill site (or production site) will require a jacket which is approximately 500-550 feet tall. The jacket is usually partially submerged, with only a small upper portion of the jacket extending slightly above the water surface. An offshore jacket as described and in its position on the seabed can be seen, for example, in the Blight, et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,469 entitled xe2x80x9cMethod and Apparatus for installing integrated Deck Structure and Rapidly Separating Same from Supporting Barge Means.xe2x80x9d Specifically, FIGS. 1, 2 and 3 of the Blight, et al patent show an offshore jacket on the seabed.
A small upper portion of the jacket extends above the water surface. This exposed portion of the jacket is the portion upon which the xe2x80x9cdeck platformxe2x80x9d is placed and supported by. This upper portion of the jacket is usually equipped with a number of alignment devices which enhance the proper placement of the deck package on the jacket. Such alignment devices are referred to variously as stabbing eyes, sockets, or the like. The use of such alignment devices, sockets, or stabbing eyes can be seen in the Blight, et al U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,252,468 and 4,252,469 as well as in the Kansan U.S. Pat. No. 4,242,011. For purposes of background and reference, the Kansan U.S. Pat. No. 4,242,011 is incorporated herein by reference. The Blight, et al U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,252,469 and 4,252,468 are likewise each incorporated herein by reference.
Deck platforms or topsides can be extremely large and have correspondingly heavy weights. For example, it is not uncommon for a deck platform such as a drilling rig crew quarters, production platform or the like to be between five hundred and five thousand (500 and 5,000) tons gross weight. Topsides in excess of ten thousand (10,000) tons have been installed, and others that are being planned may weigh as much as thirty thousand (30,000) tons. Such enormous load values present significant problems in the placement of deck platforms on offshore jacket structures. First, the placement is done entirely in a marine environment. While the jacket can be laid on its side and/or floated into position, the platform is not a submersible structure, and must be generally supported in an upright condition above the water surface to prevent water damage to the many components that form a part of the drilling or production platform (such as electrical systems, wall constructions, and other portions that will be inhabited by individuals and used as oil and gas well drilling or production equipment).
The art has typically used enormous derrick barges for the purpose of setting or placing deck packages on jackets in an offshore environment. These derrick barges are large, rectangular barge structures with a high capacity lifting boom mounted at one end portion of the deck of the barge. The barge, for example might be three hundred to four hundred (300-400) feet in length, fifty to seventy five (50-75) feet in width, and twenty-five to fifty (25-50) feet deep. These figures are exemplary.
A derrick barge might have a lifting capacity of for example, two thousand (2,000) tons. For very large structures such as for example, a five thousand (5,000) ton deck package, two derrick barges can be used, each supporting one side portion of the deck platform with a multi-line lift system supported by an enormous structural boom extending high into the air above the package during the lift.
The boom simply works in the same way as an anchor lifting boom, namely the loadline raises and/or lowers the package into its proper position upon the jacket. While the use of such derrick barges has been very successful in the placing of offshore deck packages on jackets through the years, such derrick barges are generally limited in their capacity to packages of two thousand (2,000) tons or less. Further, derrick barges of such an enormous capacity are extremely expensive to manufacture and operate. Many thousand of dollars per hour as a cost of using such a device is not uncommon. Although there are five (5) or six (6) derrick barges that can lift in excess of six thousand (6,000) tons, they are extremely costly and limited as to the water depth in which they can operate.
However, when very large loads of, for example six thousand -ten thousand (6,000-10,000) tons are involved, the limitation of the derrick barge usually prohibits such a placement on an offshore jacket. The topside must then be pieced and finished offshore.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,382 issued to Jon Khachaturian there is disclosed a method and apparatus for the offshore installation of multi-ton prefabricated deck packages on partially submerged jacket foundations. The Khachaturian patent uses a variable dimensional truss assembly is supported by the barge and forms a load transfer interface between the barge and the deck package. Upper and lower connections form attachments between the truss members and the deck package at upper and lower elevational positions on the deck package. The variable dimension truss includes at least one member of variable length, in the preferred embodiment being a winch powered cable that can be extended and retracted by winding and unwinding the winch. Alternate embodiments include the use of a hydraulic cylinder as an example.
An earlier patent, U.S. Pat. No. 2,598,088 issued to H.A. Wilson entitled xe2x80x9cOffshore Platform Structure and Method of Erecting Samexe2x80x9d discusses the placement of drilling structure with a barge wherein the legs of the drilling structure are placed while the drilling structure is supported by two barges. The Wilson device does note use truss-like lifting assemblies having variable length portions which are placed generally on opposite sides of the deck package. Rather, Wilson relates to a platform which is floated in place and the support legs are then placed under the floating platform. Thus, in the Wilson reference, an in-place underlying supporting jacket is not contemplated.
The Natvig, et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,346 discusses a method of placing a deck structure upon a building site such as a pier. The method includes the pre-assembly of a deck structure upon a base structure on land so that the deck structure extends outwardly over a body of water. Floating barges are provided for supporting the deck structure outwardly of the building site. The deck structure is then transferred to the supportive base structure by means of barges. The Natvig reference uses two barges which are placed on opposite sides of a platform with pedestal type fixed supports forming a load transfer member between the barges and the platform. However, the fixed pedestal of Natvig is unlike the truss-like lifting arrangement of applicant which include movable portions at least one of which can be of a variable length.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,618, issued to Jacques E. Lamy, discloses a method of working an underwater deposit comprising the following stages: a) constructing an positioning a platform structure, equipped before or after positioning with drilling devices and installations, b) executing drilling using these devices and installations, c) constructing and equipping, during stages a) and b), a production bridge fitted with devices and installations required for production, d) transporting the production bridge to, and positioning it on, said platform structure, and e) commencing production from deposit. The drilling bridge may remain in position on the platform structure during stages d) and e) or it may be removed to make way for the production bridge.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,697, issued to Anton Coppens, discloses a vessel that is provided for installing or removing a module on or from a support structure erected in a body of water. The vessel is able to suspend the module over the support structure by cranes enabling installation or removal of the module to be accomplished while the module is being suspended.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,241, issued to Stephen D. Vaughn et al. discloses an improved apparatus for setting a deck structure or other marine superstructure using a barge mounted cantilevered support structure. The cantilevered support structure is attached at one end of a floating vessel. The cantilevered support structure extends past the edge of the vessel and, in one embodiment, includes means for rotating parallel support members about the deck of the floating vessel permitting the cantilevered support structure to be raised and lowered while it remains substantially parallel with the top of the offshore platform enabling the superstructure to engage the top of a previously installed offshore platform in a synchronized manner. Alternatively, this superstructure may be aligned directly over the platform. A cantilevered drilling rig is then aligned over the cantilevered support structure and used to lift the deck structure or marine superstructure, permitting the vessel and cantilevered support structure to move. The drilling rig is then used to lower the marine superstructure onto the top of the previously installed offshore platform.
The present invention provides an improved method and apparatus for the lifting and/or placement of a multi-ton package such as a deck package, jacket, or sunken vessel. Also the present invention provides an improved method and apparatus for the removal of a multi-ton package from a marine environment, water surface, or ocean floor (i.e., sunken vessel) or from an offshore jacket.
The present invention discloses an improvement to the variable dimension truss assembly disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,382 incorporated herein by reference.
The apparatus includes one or more barges defining a base that supports the large multi-ton load of the deck package.
In the preferred embodiment, truss-like lifting device includes a barge mounted on each side of the deck package to be lifted during operation.
In the preferred embodiment, two barges are used respectively, each having at least one truss-like lifting device on its upper deck surface. The truss preferably includes inclined and opposed booms mounted respectively on each barge, and a horizontal chord member of variable length that employs a cable wound upon a winch on each barge so that the cross-sectional dimensions of the truss can be varied by paying out or reeling in cable from the winch.
The truss forms a load transfer between each barge and the package to be lifted (e.g., deck package, or jacket) and/or placed. Upper and lower connections are formed between the lifting truss and the deck package at respective upper and lower elevational positions.
Power is provided, preferably in the form of the winch and its cable mounted on each barge for changing the length of the horizontal chord, variable length member of the truss so that elevational position of the deck package with respect to the barge can be varied such as during a lifting or lowering of the package (such as to or from a jacket foundation).
In the method of the present invention, the multi-ton deck package is first transported on a transport barge to the site where it will eventually assist in the drilling oil and/or production of a well.
In the preferred embodiment, a lifting assembly is attached to the package on generally opposite sides of the package and at upper and lower positions.
One element of the truss-like lifting assembly preferably includes a movable horizontal chord portion which has a variable length. In the preferred embodiment, the movable portion is a winch powered cable extending from each winch to a padeye connection on the package (e.g., using sheaves) to be lifted or lowered, wherein the cable can be extended or retracted between the lift barge and the deck package being lifted or lowered.
In the preferred embodiment, two lift barges support respectively first and second pluralities of truss-like lifting assemblies which in combination with the package form an overall truss arrangement. That is, the deck package itself can form a portion of the truss during the lift (typically carrying tension), and may carry both compression and tension loads.
In the preferred embodiment, the truss-like lifting assemblies have multiple booms (e.g., four) on each barge that are connected at their upper end portions to the package using a boom lifting end portion that elevates to engage a receptacle on the package. An improved connection between the booms and package is provided that uses a specially configured lifting end portion on each boom and a corresponding number receptacles on the deck package (e.g., welded thereto).
The lifting end portions support the package and can elevate it above the surface of any transport barge, so that the transport barge can be removed as a support for packages such as jackets or deck packages. This allows the package to be placed vertically above a jacket foundation and aligned with the foundation so that the deck package can be placed upon the foundation by lowering. In the case of a jacket, the transport barge can be removed so that the jacket can be lowered into the water and floated prior to installation.
The present invention allows a dimensional change in the cross-sectional configuration of the truss with respect to a vertical cross section of the truss and provides a means of raising and lowering the selected package.